Through time and dimension
by ViaLestrange
Summary: 'That's odd...' she could tell with every inches of her frame that something was off. The place where she was, yes ti was the same place as the one of before where all that had happened, but at the same time it was different... It was almost as a painting?
1. Innocents tears

**N/A I don't own any of this Harry Potter characters**

**\--9--**

"YOU ARE NOT DOING ENOUGH!"

Harry's voice shouted at Hermione, which in her part she couldn't do anything but be silent and bow her head to hide her eyes from getting watery from her friend.

But at this point she wasn't even sure how to call him. That wasn't the first time that he was being really rude to her, actually it was becoming almost as a routine, and the same thing happend also with her boyfriend Ron, the love that had been growing between them and the sweetness and kindness of the boy seems disappeared completely since they've gone to find and destroy those horcrux.

Hermione couldn't understand why all of this was happening to them, why her friends had changed so much? Yes they yet haden't managed to find any of the seven horcrux, and yes, all the current situation was getting more stressful every day that had passed, but those aren't valid reasons for them to behave in such a rude way toward the girl...Right?

Not hearing more sharps words coming from Harry she thought that he had dismissed her, so she slowly made her way towards their tent to rest in her bed, hoping to hide under that rough blanket from that situation that was ripping off every single good feelings in her soul.

While stepping inside fo the tent she thought that she might be the most unlucky girl in the whole world, because she heard the noise of a radio being tossed onto the wooden floor repetitively, until the cracked sounds of it did stopped completely. Ron did it again, he got used to smashed the radio for then using the reparo spell on it, and then after maybe ten days he would do it again, repeating all over again.

The girl sighed silently, telling herself that she would do better to ignore him and just follow her original plan of going to bed and rest. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that she has to, at least ask Ron how he is doing, or perhaps also try to cheer him up.

So Hermione decided to get herself closer to the ginger boy, whom, to his way was loudly cursing to the now broken radio.

"Hey Ron" She greeted the boy, making him aware of her presence, even though he didn't bother to answer her. So Hermione tried again to talk to the boy, going nearest to him. "How are you Ron?" Her voice sounds still but inside her head it sounds miserable.

"Not now Hermione" Ron's voice instead felt harsh in her ears, dismissing her "I'm just checking if you are okay..." She replied, getting closer and closer to the ginger boy which to his hand didn't enjoy all this closeness that the girl was showing "Yes? You are just checking if I'M okay?" He marked heavily some words in his sentence. "Yes, who should I ask if not you?" Hermione's features now marked by confusion.

"Mhh... Let me think" Ron put up a face, pretending to think about something or in this case about someone. "Ah! What do you say about Harry!" The boy abruptly exclaim, making Hermione jump on the spot, for then realizing what Ron was insinuating "What?" the girl asked puzzeled . "Yes Harry! Why aren't you with him? Seeing that you two are spending so much time together!" Hermione couldn't believe to what she was hearing, he was really blaming her to stay to much time with Harry? It wasn't neither her choice! Harry and her were spending time together because they have to figure out where to find the first Horcrux!

"Ron you can't be serious. You know why we're always together! And actually, if you would so kindly to join and helping us we wou-" Ron face went red as his hair, and he didn't even let Hermione finish her sentence that he started yelling against her "YES BECAUSE NOW IT'S MY FAULT IF WE DON'T HAVE YET FOUND ON OF THOSE THINGS!?"

"N-no! I didn't mean that! I-I was just" Hermione tried to explain herself.

"Hermione NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU MEANT!" He angrily hooked her shoulders with his hands, tightening his grip and not giving the girl in front of him any signs of releasing her.

"OR DIRECTLY WHAT YOU SAY!" Ron's grip started to feel painful on Hermione's shoulders.

"YOU ARE JUST A REALLY INSUFFERABLE KNOW IT ALL!"

"You're hurting me Ron!" Now she was the one shouting, her eyes wide open and full of tears, all her body was trembling because of the fear fulling her and screaming to get away from that place the sooner as possible, not anymore recognising the boy which she had fallen in love with one year ago, neither recognizing him or Harry as her friends.

"Get lost" Ron released Hermione while telling her to go away. "Ron please..."

"I said GET LOST!" Ron's voice roared dangerously in Hermione's ears, so she round to her heels and in less then a second she took one object from her incanted bag and start running out of the tent.

She didn't watch behind her to check if Harry perhaps was following her, or if he had had seen her start running away from their little camp.

She then let all the tears that she was holding on spill onto her cheeks. Within running, Hermione called herself naive and stupid several times, she already known how that conversation with Ron would have been ended! So why she had to try to enable a conversation with him? To let him hurt her again?

The truth was that Hermione deep down in her heart was still hoping that maybe when she'll come back to them, everything would have returned at the normality. She would have found his best friend and his lovely boyfriend waiting for her in that damn tent!

But the reality was that she was running in a forest full of DeathEater, going in the only direction that she knew would have direct her toward what has had become for her home.

Hermione was running for what she felt like hours, actually she has been running for two hours or more without any break, and her entire body was aching because of the fatigue and her lungs were on fire, but at this point she was too close to her destination to stop running and take a break, also because she knew that if she had stop running more likely she would not start over running again.

She used her wand once to teleport, and doing so she had had managed to cover more distances to reach her destination, but after that one time, she didn't dare to use it again, fearing that the Minister of Magic could trace her.

During the time of the sunset, Hermione allowed herself to stop running and instead walking, by this time she was arrived up on a hill, where she had the full sight of Hogwarts which was reflecting a warm orange and yellow upon his walls made in stones.

She thought that Hogwarts might be the most beautiful place in the world, and a small smile made his way across Hermione's face, but soon that smile has been accompanied to a lonely tear, stroking Hermione's left cheek.

Memories about her being in Hogwarts spread through her mind, Hermione thought about all the adventures the she lived with the boys, all the classes, the professors, and obviously she thought about the library of the school, that magic place where she was so used to spend so much time, and now she had barely the time to read one book. But what it matters now? They were in war time so...

She only wished to feel in peace again

So she took out of her jeans pocket a little shiny object and brought it to her neck. Then she started spinning what was a Time Turner.


	2. Nightmare

First spin

She was back at the sunrise of that day. And the sky, from a dark blue it became to various shades of yellow pink and red spread into every direction, making Hermione smiled. In that moment she realized that ages has passed since she has had the possibility to enjoyed a sunrise of that beauty.

Secondo spin

She was back to her sixth year, when she discovered the mutual feelings that she and Ron were sharing and also when Dumbledore died...

When she saw the body of their deceased Headmaster on the ground it felt like if all the world surrounding her had stopped working. She never dared to think how much Dumbledore's death has been painful to Harry, the Headmaster was at that point some sort of family to the boy...

Third spin

Harry saved his godfather life and also Ron's life and hers thanks to the same Time Turner that she was using in that moment... And thought that she was used to use it in her third school year to attend every classes she needed. Hermione still remember vividly the sprinkle of enthusiasm that she saw in his friend eyes when he realized that he was able to cast a full Patronum

Fourth spin

The first time that she had meet the two boys at their first year at Hogwarts. Back there never she would has had guessed that she could grow so attached to those two trouble maker... And surely she never crossed her mind that in a few years she would fall in love with the ginger boy.

Fifth spin

Hermione soon understood that something was wrong. The Time Turner in her hands was still spinning, and every time it was spinning more and more faster. 'It not supposed to do this.' She thought while confusion was spreading on her whole face, she has had done something wrong for sure...

In less then thirty seconds, the Time Turner was spinning at a speed that was surely unpossible for an object like that to handle, and all the surrounding area around Hermione was constantly changing to dark and light in half second. She couldn't even understand how many shadows of people had passed nera her figure, it was all too fast. "What's happening!?" She asked loudly, now more scared that confused.

She then whined for the sudden headache that had grown in her brow, her eyes too at all sudden started to ache, they felt like if a thousand of needles where sting them, her body was shaking as she never thought she could be capable of, and she felt like if all the energy that she has had was taken away from her shaking frame against her own willing. Hermione couldn't do anything except crouch down on the lawn like a scared animal, hoping that what was happening would end soon.

So she brought her hands around her head to cover her eyes, in a desperately attempt to try to make cease all that pain that she was experiencing.

At one point she could swear that her eyes were dripping blood, instinctively she increased the pressure of her hands on her sore eyes, not daring to do any other kind of movement.

The sensation was getting every seconds more unbearable.

Until it suddenly stopped

The Times Turner has stopped spinning and now it was hanging perfectly on Hermione's neck, there was no more changing between day and night. She stood her head up to see if something around her was changed, but everything seems okay. Her body had had stopped shaking and her eyes didn't hurting anymore, she also checked her hands to see if her eyes had actually bleed. But to her relief she found no blood covering them.

After a minute for get herself together, she got to her feet, for what she could tell it was almost twelve o'clock.

Hermione turned her head side to side, only in that moment become aware that she could not feel the light caress of the wind on her cheeks, neither she could hear any kind of noise except for her own breath.

'That's odd...' she could tell with every inches of her frame that something was off. The place where she was, yes ti was the same place as the one of before where all that had happened, but at the same time it was different... There was no wind, the grass was still as for the foliage for the trees. There were no clouds in the sky, and it was too clear to seems also as a real sky.

To Hermione that scenario looked a lot like a painting.

Also the far castle looked like empty, almost if she was the only soul that have ever stepped into that world.

Hermione without moving, searched again with her gaze hoping to find someone in that place, in that moment it was okay for her to find also a DeathEater... But she knew for sure that she didn't want to be alone anymore.

You obviously can imagine her disappointment and also her funk when she understood that she was alone hundred percent.

"Someone must be inside the school..." She whispered even if there were no one who could hear her. 'No Hermione think, where is gone your common sense?' she has made a step hesitant 'You can't go inside there not knowing if there is actually anyone... And if the school if full of DeathEater? What would you do then?'

She usually listen a lot to her inner voice, but this time she has decided that this wasn't the case. So she started walking toward the castle, at first her steps were slow and still hesitant, then she heard the urge to get there the sooner possible to the school. Even though she was still tired from her last run, her desire to find if her worst nightmare had become true gave her the strength to continue her run.

When she finally managed to arrive to the castle and to get to his inside, she immediately made her way towards the Great Hall. She thought that maybe she hasn't seen anybody because of some sort of safety norm, ccordingly she should find almost every one there. That would make sense, thinking that they where in war time, and that the school could be under attack in any moment.

But when she got to the inside of the Hall, the only things that she could see where empty sits and empty tables. 'This is not possible' Her lips parted, her eyes were scanning every single inch of that room, desperate to capt some sort of movement that would have told her that that was just some kind of a really really cruel prank. In that moment it was also enough for her to just hear the whir of a mosquito.

But nothing...there were nothing but herself.

She was about to panicking , 'It can't be!' a little voice was screaming inside her mind. Hermione stumbled a bit stepping away from that Hall, but never turning around from it until she hitted the stone wall with her back, making her stop from backing away.

The cold wall made her snap out of that moment of total black out and back to the reality.

"It can't be" she breath out, for then run unto the Gryffindor common room, the potion class, the astronomy tower and the owlery. But still, every of those places were empty exactly as the others.

When she was back to the first floor she had to stop and regains some oxygen in her lungs. Hermione sat down on the floor and tears started forming in her eyes, she let her right hand pose on her head while the other one was closed into a fist.

That couldn't be real, it was physically impossible that she was the only person in that world. 'Nor magic could make something like this... ' Hermione sat there for a while, not knowing what to do or how to act to this situation. If someone could ask her, she would say that this was an horrible joke... But again, who could ask her? She was alone.

And before she could start sobbing in her own tears, she heard something. She held her head up immediately, turning it to where she had heard that noise, a noise similar to a whistle. An interrogative expression formed on her features, maybe she wasn't alone as she thought?

Hermione stood up and sucked her tears up again into her eyes... The noise was from the Quidditch camp. Should she go to check?

Her feets started moving without her knowing, but they were moved to something different, hope. Soon she found herself halfway to the camp. 'Hermione what are hoping for? You are alone, you heard just what your mind want to make you hear.' told her inner voice "Shut up..." Again she chose to not listen to her inner voice, instead she ignored it, she heard something... And she was sure that wasn't her mind playing games to her.

When Hermione was in the centre of the Quidditch camp she frantically turned to every direction possible just to try to find the origin of that noise. 'Maybe it was really just my mind...' She let out a wail , both her hands now were on her head, sinking and gripping onto her hair.

"I'm really alone" she stated with discouragement echoing in her tone.

But suddenly she heard all around her an unbearable fuss, where before were absolutely empty sites, now they were full of yelling people. And above her, were two complete sets of Quidditch teams play the game, then all around her went abruptly black and her eyes shut close.


	3. Impossible Deed

**N/A I don't own any of this Harry Potter characters**

**\--9--**

Black, it was all back, she couldn't managed to open her eyes. Her head was hurting and even if Hermione had her eyes closed, she felt like if all around her was spinning.

"I think that there's be no more need of that"

She heard... She heard what it seems a voice? Could it be? Or was just her mind messing with her...

"Thank you Miss. Black"

She tried to focus, insofar as much her mind allowed her to capture any noise without feeling pain, indeed after a couple of minutes of intense focusing and a lot of her willpower she heard it again! That means she want alone! It seemed like a woman voice...

"You are welcome Madame..."

A second voice? This one sounded so much younger, so different.

"Oh! I think she is about to wake up, Ma'am..."

Hermione heard steps getting colse to her, she wanted to see where she was, to give a face to those voices, she wanted to talk to those people and ask them what had had happened. She wanted all those things, but her body wasn't on the same wavelength. So, due to all the stress that she was employing all her frame trying to listen, to open her eyes and also speak, she passed out, drown again into a sleep devoid of dreams but only darkness.

A whin escape from Hermione's mouth before opening her eyes, they did not hurt anymore but white spots were obscuring her sight, and also her head wasn't spinning that much any more.

The first thing that she saw when those white orbs dissolved themselves from her eyes was a high ceiling, then tilting her head side to side she saw green curtains dividing her from others bed. That wasn't a foreign scenario, so she tried cautiously to lift herself up by using her elbows.

It took a while before she could managed to be in a erect position on the bed.

Soon she acknowledged that she was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, and she sighs relieved by being inside the school. Slowly she made her gaze travel through that hall, to find that she wasn't the only one in a hospital bed, but several students were there inside their beds, the majority of them it seems were sleeping.

"You woke up finally"

A gentle voice greeted the young witch. Hermione turned her head to her left, until she found Madame Pomfrey standing beside her. The nurse was fumbling with some potions which she will probably administer to Hermione.

"Why am I here?" She tried to ask but her dry throat didn't allowed her, and a cracked sound came out of her mouth. "Wait dear, you have to drink" The nurse handed Hermione a glass of water what was placed on a bedside table next to her.

As if she hadn't drank anything for ages Hermione took the glass of water in her hands and brought it to her lips and drunk it emptying the container in few seconds. The young witch's mouth and throat at the pleasent contact with the liquid did asked for more after she finished drinking, even if she felt a hint of bitter, but she thought that it was just some kind of potion that Madame Pomfrey has had give to her, so nothing to worry about.

After Hermione give back the empty glass she managed to make an interrogative phrase without any problems.

"Why am I here?" the same question went out of her, with the only difference that this time it was understandable. The Nurse placed down the glass and turned to face the young witch sitting in the bed. "You have been unconscious for five days dear."

"For five days?" She repeated the same words of Ma'am Pomfrey. That discovered has had leave Hermione puzzled

"Yes, for five days... And let me tell you, it also took me a while for healing you... Your skull was well broken" The older witch let out a chuckle.

'I broke my skull? How's that happened?' A thousand questions were forming inside Hermione's mind, so she decided just to pick one of them.

"Excuse me Madame, but was Harry and Ron whom took me here?" With her gaze she searched for them to see if they where anywhere close to her inside the Hospital Wing.

She saw the older witch pausing her motion hearing that question, almost an expression of confusion and compaction have had made his way all over the nurse feature "Harry Potter?", Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione almost as she had had grown two head, bemused by what the girl has had just asked her "Yas, Harry Potter" Hermione echoed her. "Dear girl, that Bludger must have hit you harder then I thought..."

Hermione frowned to that statement "Excuse me Ma'am again but, what do you mean?"

"Dear child, I really doubt that Harry Potter would have carried you here...Maybe Weasley would have had done it but..." the other witch paused, mulling something that to the ears of Hermione sounds like someone having an internal debate with his self. "Yes I really doubt that Potter would have had done it, moreover he was playing the match when you apparated."

'The match? What match? And why shouldn't he?' The inner voice was back talking to her, causing to form more questions in her mind, also made his way back to Hermione's head the strange feeling that something was terrible wrong here. The voice in her head was murmuring her to take a better look to her Nurse beside her, and just in that moment she noticed a little detail.

The Madame Pomfrey next to her looks more younger than she thought she remembered, she narrowed her eyes and observed her while another question slipped out of her mouth "I Apparated during a match?" she gave voice to her thoughts, her eyes always on the nurse, and before she could answer to Hermione's question, another one was forming on the girl's tongue. "And who carried me here? What has had happened?"

"Teachers and I brought you here, and if I may say also in a hurry because your head was bleeding and also a lot...I don't know how many bandages I used to wrapped around your head." Hermione was about to speak again when "Said this I'm not blaming you," She reassured Hermione "Indeed my work here is to heal students." She told her, pushing in a gentle motion the younger girl to get back lying in the bed, 'Whyever would I appear during a Quidditch match? And moreover, how I managed to Apparated here?'.

The older witch then snapped her fingers and summoned a little creature that arrived with a udibile POP making Hermione slightly startled. She peeked lifting her head up from her pillow to see the tiny figure of an elve.

"Pinky can you please go and inform the Headmaster that the girl is awake?"

"Yes Mistress" The little creature made a little bow and then disappeared making the same sound as the one she has made when she has had appeared. "Now dear relax until the Headmaster will be here, and don't worry, he's want just to ask you a few question."

"I never seen that elve in Hogwarts until now, did you hired her at the start of this year?" Hermione meet the once again the frowned feature on Madame Pomfrey, "Actually she works here since 1960,"

"Wait what?"

"Yes, she's been here since 1960" After what she heard the younger witch managed to form another question, which she was honestly afraid to receive the answer. "What year are we in?" She stuttered out, lifting herself up weight on her elbows "1968 dear." Hermione blanched, eyes wide open. 'No this is not possible'.

Those were the only words echoing in her head. Hermione watch how the older witch in one motion made her back fall onto the bed's mattress once again, too shocked from the words that has just left the other woman lips. She didn't know if to believe those informations she has acquired or well... Don't.

"Anyway... I have to go away for a few minutes, I've got to deliver something," The woman voice interrupt her line of thoughts, bringing her back to the present "In the meantime that I'm away you rest, the Headmaster will be here in any minute." And with that she watched Madame Pomfrey making her way out of the room.

As soon as the older witch disappeared behind the door of the Hospital Wing Hermione staggered her back from the soft mattress, and quickly she sneaked out of the Hospital's bed. One foot after the other and she was standing beside the bed, carefully taking some seconds to avoid any kind of dizziness. At bare feets and in pijama she followed the same path of the other woman to reach the double door which would have led to one of the many corridors of the school.

She peeked her head out, hoping to find that she woken up during classes time and eventually to find clean and empty corridors. It turns out that the hallways weren't empty at all, rather the opposite actually.

There were a bunch of Ravenclaw students that as soon as Hermione stepped in the hallway stared at her with an obvious question mark over their head, probably caused by seeing her out of that room wearing just a pijama.

She didn't pay to much attention to them, she instead star to jog to find her friends. 'Madame Pomfrey know Harry and Ron, she was aware of their existence-' Her eyes were eyeing everywhere and from a rather slow joh it soon became a ran.

'-They must be here!'

Ignoring completely every stare form other students Hermione was focused just in finding at least one of her friends.'This can't be 1968! It just can't!' Her head was screaming in confusion, 'Why she would know Harry and Ron then?!' She wasn't paying anymore attention to where she was running to.'How in Merlin's name have I managed to Apparated here! Isn't it impossible?!' Her feets now was carrying her anywhere individually from her mind too busy.

The only matters for Hermione was to be able to find anyone that she could actually recognize, to then falling in their arms relieved. 'Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, yes it must be! She told me that I've got hit by that Bludger pretty hard... So it's totally understandable that I would be yet-'

She stumbled across something, or better say someone. Since she was practically running the hit was enough strong to make her fall onto the stone floor, and she let out a almost imperceptible whine.

Hermione herd the sounds of multiple laughs right in front of her. And as soon as she pose her eyes on the presence in front of her she rose.

"Harry!"

**~****Hey guys! I want to apologise if it took a bit longer to publish this chapter, but I wasn't satisfied by the results, and I also apologize for eventually mistakes.****(Also it took longer because English isn't my main language, I really would like it was but unfortunately it's not... )****So yes, I think that this is all for now. Hope you'll enjoy this third chapter!****-VL**


	4. Confusion

**N/A I don't own any of this Harry Potter characters**

**\--9--**

Hermione herd the sounds of multiple snickering right in front of her. And as soon as she pose her eyes on the presence in front of her she rose.

"Harry!"

She throw herself to the boy, her arms laying around his neck tugging him into a tight hug, relief washed all over the girl frame making her muscles relax almost immediately. "O my god Harry!-" She never thought that the only sight of those piercing green eyes and those black messy hair could make feel so good, so reassured.

"-God Harry... For a moment I thought-"

Like a bucket full of cold water thrown at her a pair of strong arms tossed her away, she gasped, making Hermione snap to reality and staggering backwards. "Don't touch me you filthy girl!"

She frowned, her lips parted. Has she has done anything wrong?

Her mouth was eager to say something, lips narrowed in a thin line parted repeatedly multiple time. Struggling to find a way to answer the boy in front of her.

Various noises of sniggering were all around Harry and she could not stopping her cheeks to get crimson, because she was feeling ashamed but moreover because her best friend has just referred to her in a very derogatory way.

Her eyes moved towards all the others students around him, noticing that she couldn't recognize anyone of them... She couldn't even recall anyone of their faces just at sight. She knew that the boy had other friends and not just her and Ron, but this boys were completely strangers for her. She never saw anyone of them.

But the real shock was when she noticed the color of the robes that all of them were wearing.

Green.

It was green, the ties laced at their necks was to a shiny green and a very pure silver, the crests attracted on their robes was symbolizes a snake.

Consfused she returned her gaze on Harry, whom intogether his group passed her and being roughly pushed aside by those guys's shoulders, going away without spare her a last glance, Harry and those students leave her there, watching them as they get farther and farther, joking about her and making some cheeky and taunts quips about how she throw herself to Harry.

'What has just happened?'

She stands there, on the side of that hallway leading to the Great Hall,too stunned trying to register what has just happened and too busy to care about all the eyes that were on her. But students weren't the only that has witnessed that scene.

A hand laid on her right shoulder, to capture the attention of a really really bewildered Hermione. The light touch was enough to startled her, making the young witch jump on the spot before turning her head to see whose belong that hand to.

She found herself staring to a well known younger version of what it was Professor McGonagall.

Mouth agape, the older witch waiting for Hermione to talk, but it was almost as a knot has had formed in the her throat along all her inside until her gut. After a while it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything, not that her head was empty of words.

"I suppose you can now close your mouth, you certainly don't want to swallow any gnats to mistake."

Hermione's jaw snapped shut, she couldn't bring herself to believe what she was seeing... The unmistakable younger feature of her Professor, whom she has had grown familiar time to time by visiting McGonagall's office but therefore just as a portrait hanging on the tall wall, reminding Hermione's Professor of her youth.

"If you have finished staring Miss, I suppose we can go to see the Headmaster. He's waiting for you-" She paused analyzing Hermione toe to head. "-You could have at least worn a pair of shoes..."

Hermione's cheeks painted now by crimson as she lowered her head, realizing only now that she has sneak out of bed without even wear anything to cover or protect her bare feet. Hearing a snap Hermione lifted her head, to find another elf standing side to her Professor. "How can Fanny be to help Mistress today?" the little creature asked making a little bow. "Could you bring some slippers to this young girl please?"

"Yes obviously, Fanny will be back in no time!" And with that the little elf disappeared without making a noise. After less than a couple of seconds, Hermione found a pair of blue slippers in front at her feet. Slipping her feet in then she was glad to find out that were comfy and worm. Since she stopped running and stood in the same spot for more than a minute, the chill of the stone floor were starting to make itself feeling, causing goosebumps all over Hermione's spine.

"If you would follow me, I suggest to go now." Stated McGonagall. The two of them started walking toward the office of the Headmaster, Hermione was walking behind her Professor. While passing by the hallways Hermione kipped herself silent, the only one who talked some time was McGonagall to explain her where they were, or if they happened to walk by a classroom, she would tell her what class was teached in it.

Needlessly to say that Hermione known every of those classes as the plams of her hands. But she decided to don't interfere with the older woman's explanations of the area.

When they did arrived in front of a very well known statue of a Griffin, McGonagall stopped in her tracks and Hermione did the same, waiting for the witch beside her to say the password. "Peppermint Toads."

She silently snorted amused, noticing that wherever she happened to being tossed, the password for the office was always the name of some sort of magical sweet.

Until now, that was the only thing that felt right and reassuring. The only thing that she knew hadn't changed.

A noise of bricks scratching onto the wall stone capture her attention, then a tender hand posed between her shoulder blades and adopting a bit of pressure, McGonagall pushed the young witch on the first step of those stairs. First Hermione and then her Professor started climbing those stairs, until they come to an halt in front an old wooden door. McGonagall knock three times, before a voice that Hermione thought she would have never heard again greeted them.

"Come in come in" The low voice but yet sweet echoed through the door. Once the other witch pushed it open, Hermione had to take a deep breath before stepping in the frame door, always following the Professor.

Once inside her eyes were darting all over the Headmaster office. It didn't seem like it changed that much, but at the same time it was different...

It felt different.

The majority of the portraits were already there, but still she could managed to spot some blank places on the high of the those walls that in her... In her what? She was going to say time? World? She didn't even know when or where she was...

Earlier, Madame Pomfrey told her that she was in 1968. But how could she being in that time if there were both her friends pretty much alive, with flesh attacked to they're bones? They're parents... And so hers didn't even know each other yet. Moreover, there was no way that she has travelled thirteen years back in time. It was just impossible.

Right?

She found herself asking if something like this could actually happen... Because clearly she was back in time, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't being alive, McGonagall would have surly recognized her and mostly she wouldn't look so younger.

Therefore, she couldn't explain why her friends were there... She was aware of the theory about multiple universe, that her universe wasn't the only one but there were a thousand of others universe that were coexisting whilst hers, but that was just no sense. 'But then why-'

"Ah Minerva, what a pleasure to see you back so soon." The man's voice broke Hermione from her trance of thoughts, and blue sparkling eyes met with hers, acknowledging Hermione. "And this must be the girl every one are talking about." He gave her a warm smile, which made her skin curl to her back.

It was almost as she was featuring to some kind of ghost too realistic of the man in front of her, behind his desk.

"Yes Albus, I found her wandering on my way for the Hospital Wings to fetch her, as you requested me to do so."

"And you have done wonderfully Minerva, thank you. " The man offered the older witch one of his warmest smile, "Now, why don't you take a sit Miss?-" Hermione panicked for a short time, hearing the request of a name from the Headmaster. At first she was going to say her surname, but she bite her tongue before a single letter could abandon her lips.

If she really was in the past then she has to make sure that at least a part of her identity would have stay hidden. "Hermione, Sir." He give her a nod in acknowledged, "- Miss Hermione..." He said plopping down in his much more looking comfortable armchair compared to the Hermione's one. Once they were both sit facing each other the Headmaster spoke again. "Would you like a cup of tea Misses Hermione? I was just setting the tea pot-" he tented Hermione with one of his famous cup of tea. 'Well, his cordiality has yet to vanished...' A hint of a smile creeping on her face.

"Albus" McGonagall still standing tall in the background admonished the older man, both Hermione's and Dumbledore gaze pinned on the other witch. "I think you shouldn't temporize around, instead of doing what you have to do..."

"Yes right, Professor McGonagall is right." His attention now back on Hermione, "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions." She nodded, knowing that that wasn't exactly something she could escape off. "Good-" He paused nodding to himself before taking again.

"So, from what the others Professors and Students has reported me, is that you Apparated in the Quidditch camp while the match was still on."

"I must say that, unfortunately I wasn't there to witness the happened, so I want to know if what has being referred to me is true." Hermione licked her lips before answering, "I think I did so Sir..."

"You think you did?" She nodded, if she has had to be honest she didn't even know what exactly she managed to do out there. McGonagall voice interrupt them again "It's impossible, the Words surrounding the school ground does not allow anyone to Apparated or Disapparate" She expressed shaking her hand.

"Yes indeed" He nod toward McGonagall "Could you explain us how exactly have you managed to get here?" Dumbledore asked politely to Hermione, which on her side was reluctant to tell them what has had happened...since nor her was sure of what she has done.

She must been silent for a while reviewing her own thoughts again and again, until the man's voice startled her from the trance she has slide in. "If I have to be honest Sir... I-I don't know how I did it..." she pondered her next words. "It has been an incident."

"Yes that was obvious" Said the Professor, "Please Minerva, let this girl finish" now was Dumbledore turn to admonish the other woman. "So you said that was an incident... What kind of incident, what has happened?" She sighed audibly "I don't know if is safe to tell you Sir..." Hermione admitted, "What do you mean by using the word "safe"?" She peered from her seat to face the older witch whom has just spoke. "I mean that, the actions I've done earlier... Could being already affecting my time."

Minerva and Dumbledore shared a gaze of concerns an confusion. "Your own time?" The Headmaster asked, while McGonagall got closer to the two of them.

Should she tell them? Was it worth to try? Hermione didn't know, didn't know what to do. She felt the need to talk to someone, to tell what has had happened to her. How much she was confused and scared.

She knew that she should come out with some of her ideas to rescue herself from this situation...Is or isn't she the most brightest witch of her age?

Not in this moment.

In that moment she felt like a child whom has been caught stealing candies, too scared to say that was her fault.

The silence in that room was slowly becoming to much for Hermione, trapped in her own head fighting between to option... The first one, was to make up a fake name and story, to then find a way home on her own.

"Hermione please... -" Dumbledore used her first name, gaining her attention and almost making her head pop off her neck due to the speed that Hermione has had used to lift her head up. "-If you don't tell us... We'll not be able to help you."

And the second one, breaking down. Telling them everything that had happened to her since she used the Time Turner and arrived in that time.

Taking a trembling breath and swallowing the lump that it has created in her throat she nodded.

After what she felt like an hour of thoughts, mulling in her mind to then give them a voice... She started telling .

Minutes went by in total silence.

Hermione's head was bouncing by gazing one of the two adults in the office to the other, both drowned in their own thoughts or to shocked by her previous unfortunate story.

"This is not possible... -" It was McGonagall the first to break the silence. "-I would never give that kind of device to a student."

'And yet you did it...'

Hermione would have gladly slapped herself because of that thought. How could she think such a thing about her Professor? McGonagall gave her the Time Turner exclusively to help her wirh her studies.

"Now now Minerva, fear not. We all know that what you will do was done with best intentions." The headmaster gave her a nod. "Yes Albus... But what do we do now with this girl?" Demanded McGonagall.

"We host her here as one of our exchange students... Until the day we will be able to send her back."

Hermione listened intently we words of the older man.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to send you back to the Hospital Wings and I'll make sure no one will bother you with questions."

She nodded, happy that at least the Headmaster believes her... She knew how surreal her story sounded. If she was one of the two adults she doubts that she would has believe anyone telling her such an unfortunate story. "I'll send an elves to fetch you to elaborate your new identity, until that day I recommend you to rest..."

Again, the only thing that Hermione could do was nod. "Thank you Headmaster... I know how much my story seems-"

"-seems built up... I myself hardly can believe what had happened."

"Fear not Miss Granger. Now McGonagall will escort you back to Madame Pomfrey, she will take care of you... Even if I suppose you already know this." His knowing eyes shine and a smirk appear on the man face.

She returned the smile and slowly rose up from her seat, walking toward a younger McGonagall waiting for her at the door of the office for them to go. She gave the Headmaster a last glance which he returned with another smile and a nod of reassurance. "Thank you again." Hermione was really grateful toward both the adults.

"Have a nice evening Miss Granger" And with that both McGonagall and Hermione disappeared behind the door of the Headmaster's office.

**~****N.A Again I want to apologise for the delay. I'm so sorry guys TT****But I'm a lazy person I went to London... So I didn't had so much time to write unfortunately... And also, I want to apologise for eventual mistakes, I hope there will be none of it... but still we're never too sure right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
